PAW Force
by Mattwurm99
Summary: The towns of Adventure Bay and Foggybottom have come to a peace agreement in order to put aside their differences to protect both towns. And they'll need it in order to stop an evil gang of beings who want to change the world in their own image!


**This is a remake of PAW Force by Nightstorm64; who has sadly discontinued the story. I have been given the task to rewrite it and make sure it's legacy lives on!**

"HELP US! SOMEONE HELP US!"

A German Shepherd ran up to the scene of utter chaos. He was in the White House, and it's under attack. Under attack by what you may ask? While most say it would be under attack from terrorists or aliens or zombies or even robots, you my friend would be wrong... Helicopters and Vertical Take-off and Landing aircrafts were dogfighting in the sky, with the VTOLs being fired on by helicopters which had dropped ladders that proved drop-offs for the enemy forces. With said enemies being robot pirates, zombie terrorists, alien cowboys and mutant street punks; each of them with their own weapons of mayhem. Bombs where dropping on the scene like it was Omaha Beach during D-Day, and dragons were breathing fire that had burned through a series of civilians.

"I gotta stay focused, too many of these creeps here!" The German Shepard had thought to himself. Two other dogs had joined up with him; a tiny Cockapoo with pink eyes and a Chihuahua with big ears were dashing with him.

"¡Santo cielo! How are we gonna get in there without being shot?! These bastardos are everywhere!" The Chihuahua had said nearly shocked and a bit scared at the sight of the attack on the White House

"We have to wait for our ride, it'll have our weapons in there" The Shepherd replied calmly, since he was the more experienced member of the group.

The Cockapoo couldn't hold her excitement/impatience, she didn't want the president to be captured by the villains. Or even worst; tormented...

Just then a large van pulled up beside them, barely a foot away from the dogs. The doors slid open and inside the van was a Marine Coon cat with silver fur taping her paws up. She stopped when the dogs looked at her. "Hey guys, s'up?" The feline had said with her mouth grasping on a piece of the tape.

The Cockapoo rolled her eyes. "What's s'up is that there are a bunch of monsters tearing the white house apart! We need our weaponized flight packs now!"

"Yeah... About that, I gave them to your smaller feline counterparts so that they could distract the aerial attackers. Ain't that right Mayor H?"

The front door opened, with a man in a purple and gold trimmed suit and top hat at the front wheel. He had a blonde mustache, brown eyes and blonde sideburns "Well they wanted to be the ones to distract the flying saucers mainly because they think there is milk in them!"

"I thought it was because they looks like saucers?" The Chihuahua said

The middle aged man simply nodded "Well you try raising a litter of kittens that have the same pigmentation of pups!"

"Enough with the horsing around! Humdinger, do you at least have our regular gear?" The German Shepherd asked

"Yep! Here ya go!" Humdinger tossed the gear towards the pups which had instantly latched onto them. "Now go out there are stop those creeps from messing up this great country!"

"What about the other members?" The Cockapoo asked

"Don't worry; Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Everest will be joining you shortly. They're dealing with a few cannon fodder creeps... Now go!" Humdinger had told them, and went they did.

"Wait for me!" The Marine Coon had replied. She rushed straight into the White House's main entrance. "Maaaaarrkkkk Zuckerberrrrrrrrrrggg!" She had left and right hooked the line of monsters; clearing a path for her allies

"Sigh... Why does she always do this..." Chase had hung his head in annoyance. Cali always enjoys rushing into battle no matter the enemy. Robots? No problem! Zombies? No problem! Locked door? No problem! No matter what stood in the Marine Coon's way, she always took 'em down like pugilist she is!

"Who knows mi amigo, she is just so strong!" The Chihuahua replied

Cali had busted through the oval office's door, only to see a group of mutant street punks doing a keg stand

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The street punks encouraging their accomplice

The Marine Coon sighed "Youth, thou are a sin... Hey frats!"

The street punks turned in attention to see Cali, who cracked her knuckles

"I don't take much pleasure in this, but I'm gonna ask you ta leave the office. Business measures of course" She said.

"What business measures?!" A street punk asked

"The measures of me kicked your ass, clearing the area and allowing my friend Rocky to launch backup missiles that'll wipe you and yo crew off the map!" She smirked

"Oh yeah? You and what arrrrmy?!" A robot pirate said

"This army!" A group of voices replied.

A sextuple of little kittens appear in front of Cali. They where small and wearing flight packs that where filled with Anti-Air weaponry and all sorts of nifty gadgets and gizmos

"Who in tar-nation are you?!" The cowboy alien asked

"We're the Kitty Kompanion Club!" The felines replied

"Marsha!"

"Ruby!"

"Casey!"

"Tabby!"

"Zena!"

"And Skylar!"

"Very good, at being very cute!"

"And tough ta boot!" The spotted feline; Marsha replied

"Whatever ye arrrre, you will be exterminated!" The robot pirate replied

"We'll see about that! Mrow! EMP Grenade!" The feline version of Chase replied. And like a Swiss Army Knife, her pack had activated an arm which held a grenade in hand in order to disable any technology in order to get the upper hand against robotic rebels "Launch!" She said! And after chomping on the trigger, she threw the grenade which had rolled under the robot's feet. It then released a small yet powerful electromagnetic-pulse that disabled the robot!

"Alright kitties, keep 'em busy!" Cali commanded

"We're on it!" The kittens charged at the enemies and as if it where a beat-em-up; they clobbered their enemies with powerful strikes despite the size advantage of their opposition. Afterwards, the feline version of Rubble tied them up with a string and made the defeated enemies tied up in a ball of yarn

"Sayonara scumbags!" Ruby had said. With her gaining a gold medal in the Hammer Toss and Weight Lifting events of Adventure Bay Sports Day, she threw the ball out the window which trampled foot soldiers belong to the enemy faction.

"Rocky, you there?" Cali asked when speaking into a mic

"Yeah, I'm here! What's up?" The voice inside Cali's mic replied

"The oval office is clear, you can put in the USB in!" Cali said

"Great! I'll be there in a minute, make sure you find the computer before I get there!" The voice said

"On it!" Cali hung up. "Alright girls, and boy... We gotta find that computer! Search high and low in this office before any other baddies show up!"

"Yes mam!" The kittens then scattered throughout the office trying to find the computer

Rocky then entered the office seeing that the kittens were hard at work finding the computer

"How's the search coming?" Rocky said

"Girls, status report!" Cali yelled

"It's not in here!" Marsha said, looking under a potted plant

"Not here!" Ruben said, looking under a couch cushion

"Negative!" Casey said, looking under the desk

"Uh-uh-uh!" Tabby said, looking near a bookshelf

"Not in here!" Zena said, looking inside a fish tank

"Yee-haw! I found it!" Skylar said

"Toss it here!" Cali said. And toss it she did, Rocky had grabbed the computer and put in the USB

"Okay it's loading, so it'll take some time!" Rocky replied

"Estimated time, one minute" The computer voice said

"Hey guys, did I miss the big- WHOA!

The mixed breed looked up to see a Dalmatian falling through a window; smashing the computer to pieces

"Oops... Sorry about that..." The Dalmatian said sheepishly

The group gasped then got angry

"MARSHALL!"


End file.
